


Summers Blue Dream / Summers Blue Child

by Nadja_Lee



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Assault, BAMF Scott Summers, Children, Dark Jean Grey, Drama, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, Marriage, Protectiveness, Romance, Running Away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-08-29
Updated: 2001-08-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22837873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadja_Lee/pseuds/Nadja_Lee
Summary: Scott meets Raven (Mystique) again and they discuss the past, present and the possibility of a future…together…
Relationships: Raven | Mystique/Scott Summers
Kudos: 2





	1. Summers Blue Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Christina for the Beta.

**Summers Blue Dream**

**Part 1:**  
Scott walked down Main Street, looking at the closed stores. It was late and the stars sparkled in the bright night sky. His thoughts kept returning to Jean and all what had happened. He had long known that he and Jean had been falling apart but Jean's fascination with Logan had been the last straw. They had broken up some weeks ago. He must admit that it was for the best even though he felt very alone these days.

" So blue you look, Summers. The burden of saving the world becoming too heavy for you?" a female voice asked from behind him.

The voice was unfamiliar, having a slight Italian accent to the words but the way they were said left no doubt in Scott's mind…

" Mystique!" he turned towards her and saw a beautiful, Italian woman in her early twenties.

Scott scanned the area to see if he could spot Magneto or any of the other members of the Brotherhood but his red glance made it hard to see in the dark. Mystique smiled at him.

" I'm alone and not working so you can say Raven."

Scott looked around again but when he was sure she spoke the truth he turned back to her and they began walking side by side down the street. They walked for a long time in silence until Scott finally broke it;

" Did…Are you alright? Logan said he had killed you but then Ororo spotted you on TV…" real concern was in his voice but his always present shades covered the look in his eyes.

" He tried to kill me. He didn't succeed," there was something in her voice…. disappointment, maybe.

" I never meant for you to get hurt. No one should have been hurt but Logan has his own mind and he did claim that you tried to kill him," Scott explained. Raven laughed.

" Had I wanted to kill him, he'll be dead now," she said confidently. They walked again in silence until they reached the park. They walked to the lake and it was a beautiful sight with the moon and stars reflected in the water.

" Why did you leave?" Scott asked her suddenly. He had always wondered why. He had met Raven on the streets and they had become friends. Then Charles had found them and they had been his students. But when Jean Grey had joined them Raven had left.

" You mean why I left when little miss " I'm a Doctor with a PHD and I need NO one. I can do everything and I'm in short perfect" came? For many reasons," Raven answered angrily.

Scott's eyes softened and he took her hand in his. She let it stay there.

" When we lived on the streets I hated what we had to do to survive. I hated what you had to do. You could never be yourself and all those strangers…. Just the thought of them touching you…Charles gave us a chance for a better life. He gave us a dream to follow," Scott said softly. Raven tore her hand from his grip, her eyes blazing.

" No. That is where you are wrong. He didn't give us shit. He needed soldiers for his own God damn private army and we were perfect for that. He didn't give us a dream, he commended us to follow him blindly and that was all."

" And Magneto don't demand the same?" Scott shot back. Charles meant a lot to him. He was the first adult who had been kind to him. He had become a father figure in his mind.

" Sure he does but at least he admits to it. Charles never did that," Raven went a little away from him. Scott followed after her.

" Raven, I just don't like seeing you like this again. When I saw you at the statue…I thought I should die. I had feared for you for so long. You were my first and only friend for so long and then Logan came back and said he had killed you. I wanted to kill him," Scott admitted and Raven looked at him, the brown eyes which weren't hers looked intensely at him.

" Then why didn't you?"

" Because Cyclops isn't like that. Cyclops is Charles` pride. Scott Summers would have killed him for you but Cyclops never will," Scott said softly and Raven lay a hand on his cheek.

" My friend, what have he done to you? You don't even know who you are anymore," Raven said softly. Scott smiled bittersweetly at her.

" Do you? Do you know who you are? You wear so many different skins that I wonder; do you know which one is you?"

Raven looked away.

" It is not the same thing," she mumbled.

" It is, Raven. It is. We are both soldiers but our losses have been very different," Scott said softly and took her hand in his. " When Logan said that he had seen you in your true blue form…. naked…I worried for you. What have he done to you?"

She looked him in the eyes.

" No more than any other man have."

" Oh, no," Scott whispered in horror. " Leave him. Come with me. I can't bear the thought of you going back to that," pain was in his voice.

" I'll survive. I always do," Raven said but a flicker of pain ran over her eyes. " Besides where should we go? Back to your Professor? I think not."

" I don't know but just walk away from him. Don't you see he is using you?" Scott asked, this time more harshly.

" And what of Charles? Like he don't use you. You are his legs, the embodiment of his dream. He have made you all the things he can't be himself," Raven said just as harshly.

" No," Scott denied but a part of him wondering if she was right. They walked on in silence, each deep in thought. They reached a bench and they sat down.

" Are you alright? Really? Why were you out here at this time?" Scott asked after a long silence.

" I…I just needed some fresh air," Raven said and turned away from him. The years they had spent on the streets together gave him a grim suspicion and he gently turned her face towards him. With skilled fingers he caressed her right cheek. It felt fine and soft. He felt the other one. She flickered when his fingers ran over it and he felt that her cheek was very warm. He knew what it meant, it had happened often enough in the past.

" Who did this?" Scott demanded to know, his voice cold and hard. She shook her head.

" It doesn't matter."

" It does to me," Scott said softly and she finally looked him in the eyes.

" Creed. He has a violent temper."

" Which he unleashes on you. That bastard!" Scott swore. Raven just shrugged her shoulders.

" It'll heal."

" I know. Turn back to your true form so I can see how bad it is," Scott asked softly.

Brown eyes looked at his red shaded eyes for a while. When they had lived on the streets he had lived as a blind, which meant that even though he was a fast learner, people often took advantage of him because of his handicap.

He had found a safe harbour with her and she with him. Even though he had been blind he had been able to do a lot of things for her and with her. It had been because of him she had been able to live with herself despite the life she had been forced to live. He had been the one who had introduced her to books. He had said he had read a lot before his mutation had forced him to close his eyes for what he had thought to be forever. She had never learned to read so Scott had told her tales when she awoke in the afternoon. Tales of brave knights and beautiful ladies who didn't have the curse of blue skin. Stories of indescribable riches and happy endings. All they had been sure they would never have, living in Raven's small apartment.

They would rarely discuss their work but Scott helped her with the rent. He didn't like what she had to do for them to be able to have a roof over their heads so he did what he could. He begged for money, did odd jobs and things that both he and she wanted to forget. When she came home in the early morning hours he'll always be there. He never said a word of disapproval for he knew there was no other way. If a customer had been rough with her, he'll with gentle fingers bandage her wounds and tell her tales which took her mind off what she had done during the night. He had been one of the few who had never been afraid or repulsed by her blue skin and yellow eyes.

So because of that, she slowly turned into her true blue form and for him she appeared with a white dress on as she knew Scott hated how Magneto had made her walk around naked, leaving her very vulnerable. Scott turned her left cheek towards him. It was badly swollen. She must have taken quite a beating.

" I have a first aid kit on the motorcycle," Scott said softly and took her hand.

He led her to it and she sat across on the bike. He opened the kit and tried to be as gentle as possible while he put some healing ointment on her abused cheek. She sat still and let him work. She got a nice feeling from seeing him. It reminded her of when they had been friends.

" Did he hit you other places?" Scott asked with a mixture of sadness and anger.

" No," Raven answered and the added "Not today" hang between them.

Scott nodded and packed the first aid kit away.

To break the uncomfortable silence which had settled over them Raven said; " So, how is miss " I'm a Doctor with the perfect family and a perfect childhood" anyway?"

Scott could clearly hear the anger in her voice. It wasn't towards Jean personally but what she represented. Jean had had the perfect family with a father and mother who loved her. She had had all what neither he or she had ever had. It was more envy than real anger and they both knew it.

" I guess she is fine." Raven looked strangely at him. " We broke up some weeks ago. You were right. She wasn't for me. I guess I was never what she wanted."

" She wasn't what you wanted either. You just wanted to pretend for a little while that you were normal. As normal as she with a normal family and normal past," Raven said insightfully.

" I guess that was it," Scott admitted. Maybe that had been what had drawn him to Jean in the first place. The illusion of perfection she bore so well. But he wasn't perfect and in the end it hadn't worked.

" So, she is with Wolverine now?" Raven asked and anger was in her voice. That son of a bitch had tried to kill her!

" She wants to be but Logan loves Rogue and she loves him. But Logan does have a "thing" for Jean and Bobby has a crush on Rogue," Scott explained and for the first time he didn't feel any pain about discussing Jean. Maybe it was Raven's company.

" `Melrose Place` move over. Here comes `Xavier's School`," Raven mumbled and Scott laughed.

Only Raven could bring this side forth in him and they both knew it. When Scott's eyes fell on Raven's abused blue cheek, he became serious again.

" What ties you to Magneto?"

" What ties you to Charles?" Raven shot back. Scott thought for a while.

" I feel I owe him for helping me get an education and for giving me my sight back even if it is only in shades of red."

" You have repaid him ten fold," Raven said gently. Scott softly caressed her right cheek.  
" Yes, I guess I have. What about you and Magneto?"

" It was a place to stay. A way to survive."

" I could help you. You helped me when we were on the streets. You took care of me. Let me now take care of you," Scott whispered gently.

" I…I would like that," Raven admitted as Scott bent his head towards her and their lips neared. But just before he was to kiss her she changed skin. Her blue skin became white and her red hair became longer, her yellow eyes; green.

" Raven! What are you doing?" Scott asked as he drew back.  
" I…isn't this what you want to see? Who you love? Who you want to kiss?" Raven asked in Jean's voice.

" No. I want to see Raven, the true Raven who I have always loved, first with a child's innocence and now with a man's certainty. I now know that I broke up with Jean because I had seen you again. Because I had finally found you again. Because I knew that it was you I wanted to have in my arms and not her," Scott said lovingly.

" But…she is so beautiful," Raven protested.

" Her beauty is only skin-deep. Your beauty is unmatched."

" She is perfect," Raven protested weakly as if she couldn't believe his words; were afraid to believe them.

" No. She never was and no human being ever will be. You and I, we have faults. We have been through Hell together and survived. We are two of a kind. You'll understand my nightmares and I'll understand yours. We have both been used but together we are stronger than them. We can do this. Together," Scott said softly and Raven's skin returned to blue, her eyes to yellow and her hair became shorter.

" You...truly like what you see now?" Raven asked nervously. No man had ever kissed her in her true form. Scott cubed her face in his hands as his lips neared hers.

" No. I love what I see before me," he whispered as his red glance was on her face as their lips finally meet in a passionately kiss. As they drew apart Raven smiled at him.

" So, I guess you have a plan?"

" For once I'm glad to say no. Let's just drive away together and see where the road takes us. For once let us be free. Free from everything… free and together," he said as he seated himself on the bike and she sat behind him in her true blue form that she could show as long as it was dark.

" That sounds good to me, Scott. In fact, it sounds wonderful," Raven whispered as she leaned against his back.

Scott started the bike and they drove off to parts unknown.


	2. Summers Blue Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott and Raven are forced to return to Xavier`s School after two years on the road when Raven gets pregnant….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Christina for the Beta.
> 
> This story is for Jemi who wanted a sequel and a fight between Jean and Raven.

Part 1:

" I'm NOT going and that's all there is to it," Raven repeated stubbornly for the tenth time at least. Scott drew a deep breath. Lord, give me the strength…

" Raven, there is no other way. These last two years we have been together anti mutant feelings have become stronger than ever," Scot tried to reason. He went over and kneeled before his wife of one year now, who sat on a chair near the shaded window.

" I don't care. I will not beg anything from Charles," Raven repeated and took hold of Scott's hand, covering it with her own blue one.

" Ok, ok. We'll do it your way first but if it doesn't work, will you agree to going with me to Xavier?" Scott gave in. Raven laid her other hand over her swollen belly. That was the cause of their fighting. Their unborn child. They had been together for two years, going from place to place, doing odd jobs, living the life in freedom they had always wanted. But their happiness had been disturbed by all the latest anti mutant violence. They had had to move quicker from place to place and sometimes Scott had trouble because of his strange red glasses. She didn't have that problem. In public she appeared by Scott's side as she had looked that night they had found each other again; as a young, good looking Italian woman. They had married a year ago and she had gotten pregnant. They had both been very happy about the child but with the latest law which stated that mutants couldn't go to public hospitals but had to use special mutants hospitals, so not to "contagion" normal humans, they had both known that Raven's birth would be difficult. Scott wanted them to return to Xavier's so she could get some help but Raven refused and wanted to first take her chances with the hospital. Going to the "mutant hospitals" were out of the question as they were in so poorly a condition that it was a joke. They were now only a little outside New York in a motel room and that was why Scott had mentioned Xavier's.

" Very weeeel," Raven began but was cut off by a very hard labor pain. Without further ado Scott lifted Raven up into his arms and began carrying her out. Raven's face was a grimace of pain but she didn't complain. As he opened the door, she succeeded with a mere force of will to morph into her regular Italian woman look. They had not dared call an ambulance as Raven had trouble maintaining her shape and not slip back into her true blue form because of the pain. To try and calm her while Scott carried her towards the hospital which were across the street; Scott talked with her;

" I do wish you didn't have to do this every time we go out. I love your true face and I wish I could see it in the sunlight."

" ….I…know," Raven got out through clashed teeth. " You also wish you could help the mutants, better their rights."

" I do but all the time I spent with the X-men, what did it bring me? Nothing. Maybe this is what were meant to be," he looked down at her and smiled. " But even if this is Hell coming to Earth, I know I can get through it if just I have you by my side."

" Charmer," Raven said with a smile as Scott carried her through the doors of the hospital. Raven concentrated real hard to maintain her disguise. Doctors and nurses came running and Scott lay her gently down on a bed.

" She has just entered labor," Scott stated to the doctor with his usual calm while he still held on to her hand. The doctor nodded and they began wheeling the bed down the corridor and Scott followed besides her, still holding her hand.

" Her name?" the nurse asked as she ran beside Scott.

" Raven Darkholme Summers," Scott answered as he felt Raven tighten her grip on his hand, trying to maintain her disguise through the pain.

" Insured?"

" Yes."

" Mutant?"

" What?!" Scott asked shocked.

" Is she, you or anyone in your family mutants?" the nurse repeated calmly. Scott felt a great desire to hit the woman over the head with a hammer. Here was his wife in pain and all she was worrying about was rather or not they were mutants?

" No," Scott denied and felt a little guilty over denying what he knew was the truth. They had reached a room and the doctor and nurses got ready for the birth. Raven squeezed his hand real hard.

" God damn it. Fuck, fuck," Raven swore as another labor pain hit her. In her pain she lost control and for a moment she appeared in her true blue form.

" What is this?"

" She's a mutant!" the doctor said shocked. Scott instantly stood before the end of the bed.

" So what, you little piece of shit? Aren't you supposed to help everyone in need?" Raven spat out, sweat covering her bow and the pain making her words harsh.

" We don't serve mutants here. Get out or I'll call security," the doctor said coldly. Scott went to him and drew him close by his collar.

" Now listen and listen good; you WILL help my wife or so help me God I'll make sure you find out just how violent mutants can be," Scott said dangerously.

" Scott, behind you," Raven called out from the bed and that call saved his life as Scott quickly docked as the security guard fired his weapon. He hit the doctor in the chest instead. Raven got up from the bed on the opposite side of the door and Scott quickly went to her and lifted her up in his arms. Her control had now failed completely and she appeared as she did for him; in her true blue form, covered by a white dress.

" Stop mutants," the security guard called and Scott could hear more guards coming to his aid. With Raven in his arms he reached the window and opened it.

" Scott!" Raven called out and Scott docked as the guard fired again. He wasn't quick enough and caught a bullet in the leg.

" Damn," Scott swore as he pained stood again.

" Puuuut me down," Raven asked but Scott shook his head.

" No. You'll be too slow."

Scott opened the window and luckily they were on the ground floor. He jumped out with Raven in his arms and ran away with her, bullets flying around him. He stumbled and nearly fell over several times but fear made him go on. He didn't stop until they were a good way from the hospital.

" Put me down," Raven said pained and Scott did so. She leaned against a wall for a while and he did the same.

" There….aren't far to Xavier's," Scott whispered hoarsely.

" I see….no other way," Raven agreed. People stared strangely at them and avoided them as they saw her blue skin. An older white couple passed them, looking very shocked. Raven stuck out her tongue at them and smiled a little at the disdain in the woman's eyes. Pained they got to their feet and supported each other towards the Mansion. When they finally reached the door Raven was sure she should die.

" Yes?" Ororo said as she opened the door. " By the Goddess," she whispered and drew a sharp breath as she saw Raven and Scott.

" Help….us," Scott whispered before passing out from the pain and blood loss.

Part 2:

" Scott? Scott, wake up," a voice said to him. A familiar voice.

" Jean?" Scott asked as he opened his eyes and sat up. He was in a bed in the hospital wing of the Mansion. His right leg were he had caught the bullet was in plaster.

" Finally awake. How do we feel?" Jean asked in full Doctor mode. That word had always annoyed the Hell out of him and she knew it. Who the Hell was "we"?

" I feel fine. I just want to see my wife. I don't know how "we" feel though but I'm sure you'll tell me."

" I see your years with Raven have done nothing for your attitude. On the contrary," Jean said coldly.

" My wife?" Scott repeated and ignored her.

" She is here," Jean removed the white curtain which had hang on his left side and there in a bed lay Raven in her true blue form.

" Raven?" Scott asked worried. She looked so still, her eyes closed. " Is she alright?" Scott asked Jean.

" It was a hard birth but she'll be fine," Jean calmed him.

" Thank God," Scott said relived. " And the child?" Scott asked. Jean hesitated. " Is something wrong? Didn't it survive?"

" It….survived," Jean finally said.

" It?!" Scott repeated. He got a bad feeling. " I want to see it. It is my child. I want to see it," Scott insisted and got out from the bed.

" You shouldn't be up," Jean protested.

" I'll be the judge of that. I want to see my child," Scott repeated strongly.

" I don't think…."

" It wasn't a request," Scott's voice left no room for debate.

" Ok," Jean gave in. She went away and came back a little later with a small baby bed on wheels. Scott sat on the side of his bed and looked down at his child. It was a boy. He had gotten a boy. And he was blue. With a tail. And big pointy ears. And sharp teeth. And fur. He looked like a cross between a blue cat and a blue devil.

" He….he is beautiful," Scott said in awe as he looked down at his son. Carefully he picked the child up in his arms and rocked him back and forth.

" He is what?!" Jean asked surprised. Who could call that….that…thing beautiful?

" Scott," Raven said and Scott turned to her.

" Look," he said proudly and held up the child. He went to her and sat by her bedside. He put the little boy in her arms. Raven stroked the boy's cheek. He tried to catch her fingers and she smiled.

" He is blue," she whispered.

" Yes," Scott acknowledged.

" Like me. Someone like me," Raven whispered and hugged the boy close. " My little son. My little…Kurt."

" I thought we had agreed on Nathan Christopher Charles Summers," Scott complained with a smile.

" You had. I had not. But let's then call him Kurt Christopher Summers and we can always talk about the rest if we are to have more children," Raven said. She had never liked that Scott wanted to name their son Charles after Xavier so Scott'll have to really fight if he wanted to get that through should they have another son.

" Very well. Kurt Christopher Summers," Scott agreed and stroked the boy over his soft, blue fury cheek.

Part 3:

Raven was in sickbay, feeding Kurt. Jean stood nearby turning away from her. They were alone as Scott was up and had gone to talk with Charles about their future. Raven didn't like the idea that they might have to stay at the Mansion but she also knew that they couldn't live as they had done these past years with Kurt. If they were to go with him in public people would try and hurt him because of who he was. Because of how he looked.

" I know how you feel about all this," Raven said as Kurt had finished his dinner and was now sleeping in her arms. She put Kurt in the cradle standing next to her own bed and buttoned her gown.

" I'm not sure what you mean," Jean insisted and returned to her bedside, taking her pulse for no other reason than refusing to meet her eyes.

" Bull. You hate having me here and you think I'm a bad influence on Scott," she saw the shock on Jean's face and she smiled. " Don't worry. I don't exactly like it here either."

" You don't really love him," Jean suddenly said.

" And what would you know about that?"

" I know," Jean said and looked down at Kurt. She couldn't keep a frown from forming on her face.

" You don't care for Kurt, do you?" Raven asked and her tone was cold.

" Frankly; no. Just look at him!" Jean insisted and pointed at the child.

" I have eyes. I see."

" No you don't and either do Scott. He has the look of a demon. Who knows what runs through his brain?"

Jean had barely finished her sentence before Raven was up of the bed and had Jean pinched against the wall, squeezing tight against her throat.

" Never ever talk like that to my child again, you hear?" Raven asked coldly, her eyes blazing as she squeezed harder. The pressure made it impossible for Jean to active her power, a fact Raven was aware of.

" Yeees," Jean got out.

" Good. And another thing. Scott and I are married. Read my lips; D! You may find it hard to believe that anyone can love someone like me but he loves me and I love him. If you threaten to harm my son or Scott in any way; I'll kill you, no second thoughts there."

" If you really….loved….him….you'll….leave," Jean got out. Raven smiled evilly and let go of Jean.

" You have never understood Scott, have you? Abandonment is the worst thing you can do if you love him. But then what do you know? No one loves you and you love no one."

" Bitch," Jean mumbled angrily and with her telekinesis let Raven fly into the opposite wall. Raven sat up and rubbed her neck.

" So, the angel has horns? Let's see how you fancy this," Raven said coldly and morphed into Toad. A look of terror crossed Jean's face as she remembered nearly suffocating because of him. She stood as stiffen when Raven in Toad's form advanced on her and the scene from the statue repeated itself as slime covered Jean's face and she felt as if she should die. Raven hovered over her and sincerely considering letting her die but decided against it. All things pointed towards her and Scott having to stay at the Mansion with Kurt. Killing a X-man probably wasn't a good start. With a thought Raven removed the slime and morphed back into her true blue form in her white dress.

" Mystique! You….lunatic," Jean complained as she coughed.

" That may be but I think I have proved my point. I can and am quite capable of killing you at anytime and believe me; I would enjoy it. So, let's speak no more of this," Raven advised calmly as she returned to Kurt's bed and picked him up. Jean got up from the floor.

" I hope you die on the first mission the Professor sends you out on," Jean hissed and left.

" I think we just made an enemy there," Raven whispered as she rocked Kurt back and forth.

Part 4:

" So, Scott, what are your plans for the future?" Xavier asked from behind his desk, his face unreadable. Damn, he wasn't making this easy, Scott thought grimly. Not one to beat around the bushes Scott said it as it was;

" Raven and I would like to stay here with Kurt. We'll fight for you," Scott promised. Xavier leaned back in his chair.

" Who says I want you or even if I can use you?" his voice wasn't cold it was….devoted of emotions.

" Come on, Professor. You know us. You know I can fight. And I'm a good leader. Raven is good in a fight as well. Very good in fact," Scott said. What did he want? Begging? Was that it? For him to admit that he had been wrong in leaving with Raven? That Xavier was right in his dream and he had been wrong to abandon it? Well, fuck that.

" We already have a new leader. Storm leads the team," Xavier learned over the table. " No one is irreplaceable, not even you." Scott merely nodded.

" I see."

" Very well, you can stay. BUT Storm leads the team. You take orders from her as do the others and Raven," Xavier said and made a dismissive gesture. Scott stood and left the room. Xavier knew that if he had wanted to punish him for his "betrayal" there wasn't a better way than this. Anyone who has ever tried to lead would agree. To be put under people you used to command was uncomfortable to say the least. Xavier was trying to teach him a lesson in humility, making sure he got the message loud and clear. Well, he'll see. He'll see that he could take anything he decided to throw at him. Raven was safe. Kurt was safe. For him and Raven to fight a losing battle in a never ending war for a man who thought them both as traitors and reduced in rank was a small price to pay for their safety.

" You look blue, Summers. The burden of saving the world becoming too heavy for you?" Raven asked with a smile as Scott came to her in sick bay. Scott gathered her in his arms and kissed her

" Now, I'm not blue any longer and I'm not into the saving the world business anymore. I save my family," Scott whispered and stroked her cheek.

" Come on," Raven said and picked Kurt up. They went towards the room they had gotten. It was far from the big room Scott had shared with Jean back in the days but it'll do. It was also closer to the students quarters than the teachers but they'll have to accept that as well.

" It's alright," Scott said as he saw the room and it was a nice room. It was just small.

" I hope Kurt can get his own room when he grows older," Raven mussed as she in her mind had measured that there wouldn't be much room for him even if he got the bathroom.

" I'm sure he can then get a student room."

" So, what was the deal with Xavier?" Raven asked as she put Kurt in his cradle next to her and Scott's bed.

" We fight for him under Storm and we can stay," Scott said simply. Raven didn't miss the hint of bitterness in his words. She had always liked Storm and so had Scott. It really wasn't her fault that Xavier had decided that she led the team instead of Scott but that was hard to remember.

" You are a much better leader than Storm. In time Xavier will cool down and see that," Raven said but wasn't so sure. She had never been good at reading that man.

" Maybe," Scott just said. Then he smiled. " But let's not talk about that. I want to talk about you. You, my wonderful, beautiful, blue wife who have given me a wonderful son," Scott said softly and drew her into his arms and let them both fall onto the bed.

" I'm glad you love Kurt. I had fears but I should have known better," Raven whispered as she kissed his cheek.

" Yes, you should have believed in my love for I love you very much. I love everything about you and your blue skin is a wonderful part of you," Scott said as he kissed her blue lips before going further down.

" You only see shades of red, you dork. How can you then say you like me in my blue form?" Raven asked with laughter in her voice.

" Because…." Scott planted another kiss to her blue lips. " Blue makes a special shade of red that is particularly beautiful," he continued to plant kisses on her body. " I love you so much, wife."

" And I you, husband," Raven whispered as she got lost in Scott's kisses and love. They were together and that was really all that mattered.

The End


End file.
